


A Place for Us

by chessc88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, May add more tags if necessary, Multi, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessc88/pseuds/chessc88
Summary: Two years after the second Wizarding War and the restoration of the magical community groundwork, the Ministry of Magic decrees a law that mandates marriage between wizards and witches of age as a solution to the depleted population of the wizarding community. Now that was a tad late, was it? Hermione's marrying Ronald Weasley with or without it. Except, the Ministry says otherwise and reminds her of her other fiance-- the legitimate one, at least as protected by the Ministry's new law-- Draco Malfoy. Also, what's with Trelawney's smiling face and dark times?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I assume a lot of you would be asking, "why are you posting a new fic when you haven't finished the first one?" The answer to that would be, that I have to write this now or the idea will be lost on me forever. For everybody's peace of mind however, I am simultaneously writing this together with an update on "The Social Media Wars". I promise that I will update it, but I can't promise how often I'll be able to do so. Please bear with me on that part. orz
> 
> Real life has kept me preoccupied for a long time. Thank you for patiently waiting for me. :) Love & Peace.

_Come on. Where's your Gryffindor courage?_

Standing in front of two huge oak doors, she closed her eyes as in prayer. She had been away from Britain for two years and this is the first time she's going to meet everyone since getting a job at the MACUSA. Running her hands on the already neatly pressed skirt part of her dress, she took one last deep breath and opened the doors.

As soon as she stepped in, she found herself in the arms of the man who lived. Although no longer the boy he once was, Harry Potter still sports his unruly hair. He had a big smile painted on his face.

"Hermione, how have you been?" He asked. She had to wince at that. She knew she will be asked, but she still wasn't ready to discuss anything.

"I am well," she responded, "sort of."

"MACUSA giving you a hard time?" He asked once more. There was an unmistakable glint of mischief in his green eyes.

She can but shake her head and smile at the sight. There was no way she can keep anything from him. His auror instincts could give her away even without her confirming.

"Yes," she plainly answered, "and then some." She added resignedly when he gave her a knowing look.

"I'll see what I can do, eh?" He told her.

"Thank you." She said. Accompanying her response with a sincere smile. "But I would ask you to do no such thing on my behalf, sir."

"Excuse me, but may I be allowed to have an exchange with the lady?"

Hermione knew that voice very well. In fact, she's been looking forward to go home to see him. The nerve of him, not even sending her any message for 24 months!

Keeping her emotions at bay, she turned to face the addition of company. By Merlin, he hasn't changed! Still charming. And oh, so annoying with that smirk on his face!

"If the lady won't mind." Harry said. He wore an amused expression.

"Of course she won't," the gentleman, with platinum blonde hair, said in confidence. "Would you?" He added, addressing the only female in their conversation.

"Where to, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, in acknowledgement of the request. "Go ahead then." Harry Potter said, lifting his hand forward in gesture. He's barely keeping his amusement to himself.

"Thank you old man." The blonde grinned at him and then threw Hermione a sharp glare.

Harry just had to chuckle at that as he watched them take their leave after giving him short nods.

***

"Would you do me a favor?" The heir to the Wiltshire Mansion said as soon as they reached the other side of the room, opposite to where Harry Potter now sat with his wife, Pansy.

Hermione had to look at him in the eye at his request. Draco Malfoy rarely makes one. If he did, it would probably cost a lot. And that didn't necessarily mean money.

"Pray tell." Hermione said, responding in a serious manner. If he asked for a favor, it meant business.

"I want you to stop calling me Malfoy." He said, crossing his arms on his chest. Straight to the point. Daring her to do otherwise.

"You know well enough I don't just do things or in this case, not do things just because somebody told me so." She responded. "I'll call you Malfoy whenever I feel like it."

The blonde had to snort at that. Something a Malfoy would rather be killed than be seen doing. "I don't call you Granger." He said matter of factly, arms still on his chest.

It was her turn to snort at his response, however uncharactetistic it was for her. "You are being ridiculous." She said and then frowned.

"Is that...?" She added but not completing her question. Draco followed her line of sight, and it stopped at the lady with her back on them.

"Luna." Draco supplied. "Then that must be Phoenix, right?" Hermione asked again. Draco nodded in answer to her inquiry.

"Circe! He's more handsome than when I last saw him." Hermione beamed. Phoenix, just like her companion, had blonde hair, pale white complexion, but has green eyes. Much like Harry Potter's to be honest.

"Not as handsome as I am." Draco immediately countered.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione asked, amusement apparent in her voice. "I am not!" Draco strongly denied, almost stomping his foot in emphasis.

That's what they were on when the doors opened the first time since Hermione arrived. The room received five more people all at once. All beautiful to behold.

***

Standing at the center of the group is a tall lady with piercing grey eyes. Hermione always marveled at the sight of her. Cassandra. The lady had dark skin, and in stark contrast, long platinum blonde hair.

To Cassandra's right, an even taller person walked. He too, had similar features as his sister. Orion is five years younger. He wore a huge grin on his face.

Hermione just had to smile at the young lady who was earlier next to Orion, but is now making her way to where she and Draco stood. "Selene!" She called, meeting the young lady halfway.

"I've missed you so."

"As have I." Selene responded in Hermione's embrace. The latter saw Cassandra and Orion walking towards none other than Blaise Zabini. She didn't see him earlier. Not that she had a chance having been cornered by Harry Potter.

"The twins?" Hermione asked after breaking from the hug. "Luna and Phoenix or Ara and Aries?" Selene responded nonchalantly.

Behind them, Draco chuckled. It was apparent that Selene was trying to get on Hermione's nerves. He was sure, the brunette rolled her eyes at Selene's response.

"Ara and Aries of course." Hermione answered. "They're alright. Wearing matching clothing still at fifteen." Selene said gesturing at the two other people from the group where she was with earlier.

"Father and mother have sent us ahead to announce that the guests of honor are arriving soon." Selene added.

"Is that so? I best be gathering the rest of us then." Draco offered, finally including himself in their discussion.

"That would be best, yes." Selene responded, a little bit red in the cheeks. They aren't that close, unlike him and the lady beside her. "Thank you." Hermione said.

"Save me the first dance, Calypso." Draco said before he leaned to give her a kiss on the top of her head. "I am after all your favorite cousin." He supplied, then he winked at Selene before he vanished where he stood.

Hermione painted a frown on her face. She was not used to it. He never called her by her second name. So as the rest of the people in Britain despite the confusion it would make.

She used her second name only when she was in America to separate herself from her grandmother. The one third of the golden trio, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger.


	2. A Birthday Gift

June 5, 2000

As the light suggesting a new day seeped into the room from the gaps between the curtains, Draco Malfoy turned in his sleep. He had been away for a year and a half and there's no way that irritating light will ruin his sleep. Eyes still closed, he waved his hand at the direction where the light passed through his bedroom curtains to close them together.

Wandless magic. How wonderful it is to be finally allowed to do magic at all. He almost thought he'd lost his touch after the Ministry of Magic confiscated his wand and bound his magic at the end of the second Wizarding War.

Of all the worst things he learned at the time Voldemort was staying in his home, this was the good thing. Being able to control magic almost flawlessly without the help of a wand. He have yet to retrieve it, but that will be done some time later.

Sleep. He needed more sleep. He'd been away. Never finding time to get real rest.

He guessed he should be grateful. He spent a quarter of a year attending trials to avoid getting locked up in Azkaban and he was able to avoid it. He had Harry Potter to thank for that. As well as Granger.

Another quarter of the year is spent with him trying to land a decent job. Not that he needed the money. But he wanted to earn them on his own.

That's what he told himself at least. That he wanted to feel independent from his family. Maybe he does. A bit. But no matter how horrible it had been, and how wrong his beliefs were -- his family being blood purists and all other atrociousness involved -- he loves his family. He just simply does.

So he was quite happy and relieved when he got a job in the Ministry. That's what he wanted all along. No, not a position in the Ministry. But being granted the feeling that he isn't shunned. That just like them, he was a victim of the war. It was not his fault.

Okay, maybe he was responsible for giving the death eaters free pass into Hogwarts. But not without praying to Gods for his soul for being a coward. Granger said otherwise. Told him he was brave.

All he did was witness all the killings, really. Granger had a different opinion. Said he did it to protect his family. Something anybody would have done without a moment's hesitation.

He'd been away. Moving from one place to another. Tediously working on strengthening political relations with other wizarding communities in all of Europe and out.

No one would've guessed he'd be given a job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. What irony! Having been a bigot raised by a bigot who was raised by a bigot in a family of elitists for centuries.

Surely they thought he'd think lowly of the wizarding minorities? Perhaps they had. But apparently, the Malfoy name still rings a bell. And connections, his family had a lot of that, still remains among some. Those some, are high ranking officials in their respective ministries.

So maybe it wasn't ironic at all. Perhaps it was punishment. He had to deal with people of differing temperaments. Trying to reach agreements that usually end up with a duel or two. With him losing in a physical battle -- due to his suppressed magic -- but winning a battle of wits.

Draco Malfoy did not leave a room with unfinished business.

He wouldn't have done any of it, wouldn't be who he is right now, if he was locked up in Azkaban. Again, he had Potter to thank for that. And Granger. How is she now?

"Shit!"

***

"Sit!" Harry Potter winced at the sound of his own voice. He didn't want to raise it. Especially with Hermione being on the receiving end.

The lady in white dress did as was told to his relief. She wasn't one to back down. But maybe she realized she should hear him this once.

"I really should go out there Harry." She said although she wasn't getting up from her seat. "I need to explain things to them."

"You do that," Harry said finally finding the right tone to use with her. "But not today."

"Not right now." He continued as he paced the small room. He's contemplating between scratching his head and rubbing his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry." He heard her say.

Sighing heavily, he grabbed a chair and placed himself in front of her. "You shouldn't be." He said.

The war had forced them all to grow up. So much so that he had the maturity level to aide Draco Malfoy in getting a fighting chance in life by testifying in favor of his freedom. However, the idea of him getting married to one of his bestfriends, is a bit difficult to wrap around the head.

"You can't change my mind Harry." Hermione's voice broke his reverie.

"I don't understand. How can you do this to Ron?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. He didn't want to throw a fit the same way the people outside were doing.

"I've asked myself that Harry. Countless of times." Hermione responded. She was staring at her hands on her lap. "But in the end, I just had to ask the same thing about me."

Harry shook his head to mean he still doesn't understand why the Ministry of Magic stopped the ceremony because she's getting married to the wrong fiance. He doesn't even want to think about the looks on the faces of the red heads outside. Hermione just enraged a whole family of Weasleys.

"'How could you do this to yourself?' I asked." Hermione said. "I have, for a long time, tried Harry. I tried to love Ron and I do. It's just that...Draco," she continued and faltered.

"Propositioned you." Harry finished for her. "And you agreed?"

"No. There was no dark spell involved. I am not cursed and is of sound mind. Don't look at me that way Harry."

"It's just that, I didn't think he would. And I hadn't counted the Ministry would be fast enough to do anything about it." Hermione confessed.

Despite the absurdity of the situation and it being still unclear to him, Harry chuckled. "This is the wizarding world Hermione, have you forgotten?"

"I guess I have." She responded still looking at her hands. Harry never knew her to be so conflicted. She always was on top of things.

***

"Can you believe this, son? It's what the ministry gifts you on your birthday." Narcissa Malfoy asked as soon as Draco entered the room. It's the afternoon. He'd been awake for quite some time now but decided against himself to leave his bed room. He was glad his mother didn't bother checking on him. "Happy birthday dear." She added, kissing his son on the cheek.

She had in her hand a letter with the Ministry of Magic stamp on it. "It's in the papers too." The Malfoy matriarch said. News about the newly mandated law on marriage broke the headlines this morning.

It took time before Draco noticed that another person is in the room aside from him and his mother. Seated on one of the arm chairs in the Malfoy's west wing receiving room is his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria has received it too. This probably is your letter from the Ministry giving you details about the new law." Narcissa pressed on. She then handed Draco his letter.

The son looked at if funny. He already got his letter at five in the morning. In fact, he'd immediately acted on it upon reception.

Could this be news about his wand? He thought. He didn't need it but getting his wand will be a constant reminder of his freedom.

"Draco, aren't you opening your letter?" Astoria asked. He didn't even notice her approach him.

Although two years his junior, Astoria had an air in her when she spoke. But of course she was raised to be proud, just like most of the sons and daughters born of the sacred twenty-eight. She was the good kind of proud though. Something Draco admired about her.

She spoke and act that way because she earned it. Earned the respect everyone bestowed on her. Except, she never earned his love. Not that she hadn't tried and is still trying.

"Open it son. Let us see what it reads." Narcissa Malfoy said gesturing for her son to follow her request.

With a nod, Draco sat on one of the chairs and opened said letter. He read through it expecting it to be a letter about the retrieval of his wand, but it isn't. Not at all.

He didn't think it was a response to his earlier correspondence either. Although remembering making it was the reason for his cursing in the morning. He hadn't counted on this result, at all. But by Merlin it is the best gift he's ever received his entire life!

"Oh, Circe!"

It was Narcissa who pressed the back of her hand on her forehead and found the nearest chair to sink onto. Draco stole a glance at his girlfriend and saw that her color drained from her face. It wasn't surprising though given the content of the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_The Ministry of Magic has passed a law on mandating marriage between wizards and witches of age, early in the morning, today, June 5, 2000 as in the previous letter sent to you. In line with this, the Ministry wishes to inform you of your successful proposition for the hand of Miss Hermione Jean Granger. We have received correspondence from her about her approval of your request._

_We are pleased to invite you to visit us within the week to personally discuss arrangements with Miss Granger. Please owl us your prefered date of visit. Congratulations!_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_


	3. A Proposition and a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The crafted rules on the marriage law in this story is made only to serve purposes for the work. Loopholes readers may find in it would not affect the course of the story as it will revolve only in the premise from which it was crafted. Thank you for understanding. :) Have a nice day everyone.
> 
> Author's Note: This isn't betaed. I've yet to hear from a friend for it. In the mean time, I would ask everyone to please be patient with me. orz Drop me some love in the comments too if there are any. Thank you again. Love & peace. :)

_June 4, 2000_

"Jitters?" Ginny Weasley asked as she lay on the bed next to Hermione. Tomorrow, the brightest witch of their age will walk to the altar to marry her brother.

"No. Not really." Hermione said in response. Jitters is for people who gets cold feet because they knew no better. She was the certain type. Never missing a beat.

The feeling she has right now is different. It's the melancholic feeling of settling. Not for less. But settling for what she knew was permanent. A permanence she was reluctant to dive into.

She loves Ron. If she was going to be with anyone for the rest of her life, she would rather spend it with her best friend. That is, if she didn't harbor any deep feelings for anyone else more than she loves him.

However, she knew otherwise. Her heart belongs to someone else. Since a long time ago. She can't even remember a time when he wasn't who she wanted.

"I'll go ahead." She heard Ginny say. "You better rest. Tomorrow's a big day!"

"Thanks for visiting Gin," Hermione said, giving her soon to be sister-in-law, a hug. Something she would do more often once she says "I do". She winced at the thought, hoping Ginny didn't see.

***

June 5, 2000 (5am)

"Bloody hell!" Draco hissed as he made his way to the windows. A few seconds later, an owl flew to his bedside table.

Nobody wants to wake up at a time one isn't supposed to wake up yet. Even muggles won't want their sleep to be ruined. Or have no fucking sleep at all! They were subjected to that for a long time since Salazar knows when. But who was he kidding? It was when Voldemort was coming back from whichever hell he came from.

Sitting on the side of his bed, he got the letter from the bird and offered it the treats he had in his hand. While waiting for the bird to finish, he studied the envelope and identified the Ministry of Magic's seal. Not that the badge on the bird's collar didn't give away where the letter was from.

Whatever it is in the letter must be important than his sleep. Anyway, he's just Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater, undesireable number one post war. All in the past. Pretty much like everything else in his life. Just like whatever it was he had with Granger. If there was anything at all.

But again, who was he kidding? What he had with her was the only best he's gotten. However improbable it seemed to everyone. Just a planck length, really. But it had been there. If any Malfoy was ever capable of having feelings. Granger, his had been.

Then he heard a hoot. The bird had finished eating, Draco noticed. It didn't move to leave though, which made him realize a response was required.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 

_June 5, 2000_

_The Ministry of Magic wishes to inform you that a decree on mandating marriage between eligible wizards and witches within the year or the Reformed Marriage Law of 2000, has been passed and is effective today, the 5th of June, year two thousand. The following are the crafted regulations of the new law that needs to be observed and practiced:_

_I. All eligible (18 years old and above) wizards and witches are subject to the Reformed Marriage Law._

_I.a. Eligible wizards are encouraged to send a witch a proposition, made legal by the Ministry, within a month (30 to 31 days) upon receipt of the Ministry's letter._

_I.a.1. If a proposition has an affirmative response, the concerned wizard and witch should schedule, within a week, an appointment at the Ministry for an orientation on the legal undertakings of the concerned parties._

_I.a.1.i. Undertakings include a proper engagement together with an announcement in daily newsletter,_

_I.a.1.ii. an exchange of vows (wedding ceremony),_

_I.a.1.iii. consummation of marriage._

_I.a.2. If a proposition has a negative response, the wizard is permitted to pursue another witch with a proposition._

_I.b. An eligible witch may entertain three propositions from which she is given a week (seven days) to accept one._

_I.c. The Ministry of Magic has the power to match wizards and witches who failed to get engaged after a month (30 to 31 days) has passed._

_II. In the event that an engagement is objected by a third party, a duel will be arranged from which the Minister of Magic hails a victor._

_II.a. The victor (objectee) will be allowed to continue current engagement._

_II.b. The victor (objector) will be given an opportunity to file a plea of reconsideration on the engagement previously objected to. The plea will be reviewed by the Minister of Magic together with five members of the Wizengamot._

_II.c. If the objectee loses the duel, he or she is allowed to apply for another duel. The objectee is only allowed a second loss and is adviced to proposition or accept a proposition from another witch or wizard respectively._

_II.d. The objector is allowed one loss only from a duel arranged by the ministry for the current engagement objected to._

_II.e. The Ministry of Magic reserves the right to make void the result of the duel (as in the case of the objector being the victor) as they see fit after reviewing the plea and counseling with the concerned parties._

_III. The Ministry of Magic is the only organization entitled to approve engagements made between wizards and witches. This is with the exception of engagements previously made before the decree is passed. As such, all propositions (from this day and onward) and responses to those will be seen through by the Ministry._

_IV. Unions approved by the Ministry of Magic is absolute._

_IV.a. Such in a case that a proposition gets an affirmative response and with no objections,_

_IV.b. an engagement has been objected, has undergone all dueling, reviewing, and counseling process._

_Deliberate refusal to adhere to the regulations crafted under the Reformed Marriage Law shall entail sanction bestowed by the Minister of Magic after a proper trial in the presence of the members of the Wizengamot._

_This decree written and passed by the Ministry of Magic, was likewise read and passed by the International Confederation of Wizards._

 

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**  
_

_Minister of Magic_

 

From his drawer, Draco took out a quill and a bottle of ink. It didn't take him a minute to fill out the form enclosed with the Ministry's letter. He then put his response in the light weight case attached on the bird's leg.

***

 June 5, 2000 (5:20am)

It unnerved her. Reading the letter from the Ministry of Magic. It shouldn't affect her in any way. Her engagement to Ron had been made months before the decree is passed. It was in the papers. The couple being 2/3rds of the Golden Trio.

But of course it would affect her. If she was being true to herself, that letter just gave her a false sense of hope. Because as she read it, she knew a particular wizard crossed her mind.

He probably doesn't even remember her. The last time she'd seen him was after his trials. Almost two years ago. It was a long time ago. But the feel of his hands on her that day can still send shivers to her skin.

_Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy extended his hand to shake Harry Potter's. It was all too familiar except, Draco didn't look as confident as he did when he was eager to make friends with Harry when they were on their first year in Hogwarts. In fact, he didn't look like the Draco everyone knew him to be._

_His features have become sharper. And not in a good way. The war ate away at his life just as it did to everyone else. His weight dropped, and his face have become gaunt looking._

_It hurt to look at him. The smile he just made when Harry accepted his hand was excruciating to watch. To her, it looked as if he forced the tired muscles of his mouth to produce something it is no longer capable of doing._

_The war ate away at his life. But not just as it did everyone else. It still ate what was left of him up to this day._

_"Hermione, I will be off to discuss a few things with the Minister for a while. Would you be fine on your own?" Harry asked. "Sure. Go ahead." Hermione said finding the voice she lost in her reverie._

_As soon as Harry left, Hermione made her way across the room where Draco stood. He was staring at the door from where his trials were held. "Draco." She called._

_When she was in front of him, he spoke. "Thank you," he said. "Hermione." Adding her name a bit later. He extended his hand to shake hers just as he did Harry's but she didn't take it._

_Instead, Draco found himself in her arms. "I promised you didn't I?" Hermione said. "I won't let them lock you up in Azkaban."_

_She didn't hear any response to that. What she did feel was her left shoulder getting wet. And his arms. One across her back, the other wrapped on her waist._

That was the last time she was in the presence of Draco Malfoy. In what seemed to be the most fragile of embraces she's ever had.

HOO HOO HOOOO!

Perplexed, Hermione walked to her bedroom window. Another owl arrived and it seemed to be a letter coming from the Ministry as well. An apology for mistakenly sending her the first letter? She isn't going to be affected by it in the first place.

***

"You look beautiful Hermione." Harry said in sincerity. She wasn't his type but he knew to give compliments where it's due.

"You're not bad yourself." Hermione responded as she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Harry." She added.

Arthur Weasley had insisted to walk her to the altar since her parents, having been obliviated, had no recollection of her and thus, couldn't be present to see their daughter through her wedding. Hermione expressed her gratitude to her soon to be father-in-law as she politely refused the offer. She was adamant that Harry do it.

"About you and Ron." She cleared. Harry was supposed to be Ron's best man. Except he isn't now.

"It's not your fault." Harry assured her by putting a hand on top of hers that was resting on his arm. "It was a long time coming." he added.

He and Ron had a falling out when he and Ginny broke up a month before the wedding.

"We just weren't seeing eye to eye anymore. But enough about me. This is your big day." Harry grinned. He expected it to happen. Nonetheless, it feels surreal to be walking his bestfriend down the aisle to marry his other best friend. That is if Ron still thought of him that way.

"Don't worry. It won't happen to you and Ron. It was a Harry and Ginny thing." Harry supplied. "You ready?"

***

Her walk to the altar isn't long. There were few attendees that filled the small room. It was exactly how she wanted it to look like.

The aisles of each long chair had flower arrangements in shades of powder blue, white, and carnation. The ceiling made to look like the clear sky on a sunny day. Female guests wore robes with a tinge of carnation while the men wore ones with a touch of blue.

A quiet affair. With just the family and a few very close friends, comrades in the war, for guests. The both of them wanted it. One of the very few things she and Ron can agree on.

Ron wore a robe of deep blue with hints of gold patterns. Nothing over the top. Just as was decided during the process of organizing the solemn event. Hermione was the only person in the room wearing white. 

"Congratulations mate." Harry said to Ron when he and the bride reached the groom. "Take care of her."

Hermione was glad when Ron gave Harry a one arm hug. An indication that there are no hard feelings between them anymore. Perhaps, this day would really turn out to be the big day Ginny was talking about, Hermione thought.

She was beginning to find the genuine smile she could muster when suddenly, someone who just entered the door where the bride had passed through, got everyone's attention by shouting, "Stop the wedding!"

Molly Weasley was immediately hot on her heels ready to prevent the commotion from happening. Minerva McGonagall, the now headmistress of Hogwarts followed suit. The stern woman tried to ignore the look on Sybill Trelawney's face as they passed by her. But a smile of mischief from Sybill was hard to forget.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Weasley matriarch asked. "The Ministry of Magic requests that the ceremony be stopped as it is in conflict with the existing law." The Ministry official didn't even stutter in her speech.

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked. "The engagement was made prior the implementation of the new law."

Harry, together with Hermione and Ron, finally got to their senses and made their way to where the Ministry official is. Hermione didn't miss the look on one of her guests' face. It seemed to her that Sybill Trelawney knew something she doesn't. Except, she knew one probable reason why her wedding is being interrupted.

"Yes. According to the Reformed Marriage Law of 2000, line three states that the Ministry of Magic is the only organization entitled to approve engagements between wizards and witches. This, with the exception of--" the official said but it was Minerva who cut her.

"We know the law." The elder witch said. "I shall owl Kingsley to see to it that you are given sanction for disrupting a sacred ceremony."

"You don't need to do that Minerva." The official said. "It is true that Miss Granger's engagement to Mister Weasley was made prior the new law. In that regard, the Ministry wishes their marriage well."

"Except, as of five thirty in the morning of the fifth of June, year two thousand, under the Reformed Marriage Law's protection, Miss Hermione Jean Granger is engaged to Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy."


	4. The Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late update. Been preoccupied with work. This is a short chapter but I promise the next ones will be longer and will finally focus on Dramione. Have a good day everyone. :)

Narcissa Malfoy finally found her voice when it felt like a confrontation won't come from Astoria. Not that she expected it from her. At least not in turn. She would later commend the Greengrass matriarch for raising her daughters the way she did. Astoria seemed to know very well when she's supposed to express her opinions.

"There must be a mistake my son." She said assuring the only Malfoy heir. "Surely there is."

Leaning on his seat, and letting his head rest on the back of his chair, Draco covered his eyes with his arm. The letter slapping him on the side of his face. He was trying to find his composure because the mix of emotions the letter stirred in him overwhelms him so.

He didn't know whether to laugh at his mother's funny display of shock as she collapsed on her chair or cry at the fact that he's engaged to Hermione Granger. No, not crying due to his supposed ugly fate. Crying - tears of joy - from the relief he got from the fact that she accepted him. Hermione "golden girl" Granger.

He also couldn't identify if it is mortification or excitement that he's feeling about the fact that he has to set an appointment at the ministry with Granger. About marrying each other. They're twenty! Not that it was new in the Wizarding community to marry early. But still. And then there's Astoria.

"It is not a mistake mother." He said in even tone.

"I think I'm going to lie in bed for a while." Narcissa said in resignation. "Do as you please." Draco said standing up from his just as his mother did.

Narcissa almost hesitated to receive her son's embrace but decided otherwise. It's already bad that Lucius is in Azkaban paying for his dues, she won't want to create a rift with her son and lose him too. It would be too much to bear.

"Do excuse me darling." The older witch said, addressing Astoria. "I got myself a bit of a headache."

The younger witch nodded in response. Narcissa figured the girl must still be in shock as well. Although hers and Draco's engagement was arranged, Narcissa knew the girl is head over heels for her son.

***

Draco knows Astoria's been seething the moment she found out what the Ministry's letter was all about. And he thought to commend her for keeping her cool while his mother was still in the room. That is some right display of upper class upbringing.

"Well, now that there's just the two of us, I expect you have a proper reason as to why you're engaged to a married woman." Astoria said as she folded her arms on her chest. Draco had to note that she didn't waste another second to probe and she didn't even stutter. She had the face of an angel but can speak the words of the devil. Her looks can be deceiving like that.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Draco responded as he faced her. He won't be deterred by the upfront confrontation she laid on the table.

"I happen to be your girlfriend." She said as if that was reason enough. Under normal circumstances, it should be. However, given that they are together only because of an arrangement made by their parents, he doesn't really think she had any hold on him.

The truth is, Draco didn't really want to speak rudely to her. And if there's anything he should be doing, it is to express his gratitude for the company she made of herself for Narcissa. "I apologize...Astoria."

"It is true that I don't need to explain anything to you." He finally decided to close the space between them. "But I do owe you an apology. And my gratitude."

Astoria really is impressive. So far she has let him speak his thoughts. "You've been gracious to my mother and I can't thank you enough for it but Granger, she's it to me, I'm afraid."

"You are the worst Draco."

"I know." He put his hands on her arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm truly sorry."

Astoria closed her eyes not believing what's happening one bit. She really wanted to scream at him, kick him in the shin, and maybe curse his hair gone- Oh, that would be a sight! - but then nothing's going to change the fact that he's dumping her.

After collecting herself in less than a minute, she pried his hands off her. "No one dumps me Draco." Finally allowing herself to look at him dead in the eye.

"I just did." He made a mental note to reprimand himself for making his temper get the better of him. He just wasn't really a fan of what she said.

"I would step out of this room today but mark my words Draco.." she paced in the room to get to the door. She placed her hand on the knob but she didn't look back. "I won't give you up without a damned fight."

***

"Bollocks!" Ron hissed to himself. A tear just escaped his eye and rolled on his cheek without a pause. He barely slept the night before and now he's already awake and the emotions ran through him afresh.

He just thought of joining Fred, wherever he is now. Maybe it's best if he just died in the war. It would've been a dignified and more meaningful death to have died in the hands of a madman than be killed by the person he loves more than anything in the world.

He can't even begin to describe the emotional turmoil that he's now subjected to. It hurts enough as it is but still, it is gradually trancending to something physical.  One in which his heart is being stabbed over and over and there's no stopping it. Right. He should've died in the war.

Slowly, he pushed himself to sit on the side of his bed. He wondered what's the point of waking up, but then his brain pounded against his skull and he realized it was the reason why. He felt like dying, yes. But the fact remains. He is alive.

"Ron?"

It was Ginny. She stood by the frame of the door to his bedroom. Well, his and George's. It used to be the twins'.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. Surely they should give him an allowance to mope.

Ginny can only sympathize with her older brother. He looked like a mess. His hair is dishiveled and he hasn't even made an attempt to change his clothes.

He still wore his white dress shirt, the crisp replaced by creases, and his tie is a bit loose and askew. She's pretty certain he hadn't slept or if he did, he didn't look like it. And she won't blame him. It's not everyday your wedding turns into a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Ron." She said as she made her way to him. "No, I'm sorry." He told her.

He wasn't really the comforting brother when Ginny and Harry broke up. While he created distance between him and Harry, he didn't join Ginny when she was crying herself to sleep. He was too busy for the wedding.

"I know now how you must have felt." Ron said. Ginny can note the bitterness in his tone. "I can't believe Harry ever subjected you to this."

"I can't believe Hermione subjected you to this. Don't take it out on Harry." Ginny responded as she sat next to him on the bed. "I know you're in pain but I'm sure, you don't know what it felt for me. And I can't say the same thing about you."

"Why are you defending him Gin? He broke you. I saw how miserable you've been. He's a bloody bastard!" Ron spat. He knew he didn't really mean it. But then Harry's nowhere to be found, isn't he? He took Hermione's side.

***

The truth is, Ginny didn't really want to talk about it. Her and Harry. It wasn't why she sought her brother afterall.

From waking up early in the morning, her intent was to leave him alone. And she's pretty sure that's what everyone thought to do. Their mother didn't even bother to wake him up for breakfast and none of them wanted to disturb him in his sleep during lunch time.

Who would dare? Certainly no one would after receiving their subscription of The Daily Prophet. Molly Weasley was fastest in keeping it from Ron that she didn't even bother herself to throw it in the fireplace. The Weasley matriarch opted to burn it with her wand and watched it dissolve to nothing.

"That Patil girl should mind her own business!" Molly exclaimed as she returned to eating her breakfast as if she didn't make a show of burning the newspaper that headlined her son's failure of a wedding.

Really, Ginny didn't want to have anything to do with Ron for a while after that. So it was quite problematic on her part to be sitting next to him while considering to do one of two things: comfort him or argue with him. Then again, she can't take it anymore that her family became hostile towards Harry.

"It's not his fault you know." Ginny started. Ron just had to look at her obviously confused. "I broke up with him. Not the other way around."

Of course she wouldn't delve into the details as to why. Her cheating on Harry with Dean had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione's engaged to that Malfoy git. Nor it had anything to do with the resolve of the Ministry to stop her brother's wedding at all cost.

"What!?" Ron asked, now more confused than ever. Somehow it made Ginny think that at least she made him forget about Hermione even if it is at her expense.

"Never you mind Ron." She said waving a hand to dismiss the subject. "It's not why I came up here."

"Yeah? What then?" Ron asked as he put a hand on his head. The pounding hadn't ceased and he wasn't sure he understood most of what his sister said anyway.

"Astoria Greengrass is downstairs to see you."

"Come again?"


	5. A Detour

Astoria Greengrass decided to let her eyes wander around the room while she waited for the host. Sure she has no problems with co-exisiting with muggle borns but that doesn't mean she'd go as far as appreciating the Weasley household. It simply is atrocious.

"Good morning Weasley." Astoria said as soon as she saw Ronald Weasley appear by the door. The host of the house just nodded and went for an arm chair and sat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ron asked in response as he rested his head against the back of his chair. Not caring much about his appearance and his overall attitude.

"I didn't know you to be capable of any pleasantries but I didn't think you'd be so bad a host you won't even offer your visitor a seat." Astoria said but regretted it as soon as the words slipped her lips. She figured she didn't want to sit afterall. Not on a chair like the ones in the Burrow. That's what she remembers it was called at least.

Ron wasn't affected by her words even by a bit but he figured he'd rather talk to someone he can see on the eye level. Taxing as it may seem, he motioned for her to sit on the sofa where she stood next to. He almost laughed at the hesitation on her face.

With a wave of his wand, he transfigured the sofa to a lavish looking love seat. Or at least what his definition for lavish is. "This already to your liking?" He asked. "Don't be obtuse Ronald." Astoria responded. Ron saw how she struggled to not roll her eyes. "I can call you that, can't I?" She supplied.

"Whatever pleases my visitor." He said, making sure to give emphasis on the last two words. "So?"

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry about your wedding fiasco. I don't know you enough to care." Astoria started as she sat on the transfigured furniture. "But I'm not daft, and neither am I heartless. I know how you must feel."

Ron didn't even attempt to watch his actions and snorted at that. She wasn't on the altar having her wedding stopped by a Ministry official, in front of a lot of people who mattered to her. Surely it's on the news. He've yet to see it.

"Cut through the chase Greengrass, I don't have all day." He said, wanting to go back in his room and wallow in misery. "Yeah, right. As if you have any appointment after having been left alone by your supposed bride at the altar." Astoria bit back.

"Well who was the bastard responsible for that?" Ron spat. "That bastard you're talking about happens to be my fiance." She said matter of factly. As if Ron cared what her relationship is with Malfoy.

"You mean former fiance." He pointed out. "In case you don't know it yet miss, I'm not the only person in this room discarded by their partner. Guess how many people are in here."

"All the more you should listen to my proposal." Astoria said while crossing her legs at the same time. "Have you read through the new law?" She added. Ron felt the change in her tone. Astoria meant business.

"Not really, no." Ron confessed. He didn't think he needed it since he was supposedly married by this time. "Ronald, we have a chance to ruin them you know. I mean, if I can't have Draco, I'll make sure nobody will."

***

Bloody hell! Astoria does have some venom in her, doesn't she? Ron can't help but think it.

It wasn't that the idea was grand. In fact, it was part of the Ministry's new law. Dueling Draco Malfoy. That's going to be a quick job isn't it?

The son of a bitch had his magic bound for two years. And he'd been doing nothing but talking all those time. At least that was what Astoria said.

_"Think of it this way Ronald," she said almost bored. She was even checking her nails as she spoke. "If you defeat Draco, you'll have your chance again with Granger. You get the girl and you get to beat your long standing enemy. Won't that be sweet?"_

_"What's in it for you?" He asked. Surely Astoria wouldn't want to be associated with a loser. Not that Draco Malfoy still had an edge being an ex death eater to begin with. He's actually surprised some witch would still want to marry the ferret. His fury ignited once more recalling Hermione's one of them._

_"I'll probably appear as the antagonist in this but I actually do love my fiance. I won't be here in this horrible house, mildly freaking out as I sit on this monstrocity of a chair if I wanted him marrying yours. That's just all I'm getting really. Him." Astoria said. Ron didn't see the need for her to humiliate his family's home but then again, she probably lives in some mansion. And she wasn't entirely wrong either._

_"And why should I do the dueling for you?" He asked. When everything is done, won't she be getting what she wanted without lifting a finger? That's not a fair deal is it?_

_"I won't begin to deny my wand skills are poor against Granger's. She will win a duel with me for certain. The only chance we have is if you duel Draco." Astoria relayed. She wasn't totally in the wrong. Hermione Granger would finish her in a blink of an eye._

_"I will give you all the support you need Ronald." She continued, this time looking at Ron to show him how much she meant it. "You win the duel. I'll make sure the Wizengamot passes your appeal."_

_"Remember, when the objector wins, your appeal will be reviewed by the Minister and some members of the Wizengamot. The Ministry is the only entity that has the power to approve the bond of the concerned parties. I can help you there."_

***

If Sybill Trelawney wasn't a peculiar old bat, Neville Longbottom was sure to ask her why she was smiling to herself. It's not like she was exchanging confidences with them about the bad news that is Hermione's and Ron's disastrous wedding. Not that it was laughable. Just thinking about it makes the newly appointed Herbology professor cringe in his seat.

Unbeknownst to him, Minerva McGonagall was having the same thoughts about the Divinations professor. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Sybill smile to herself that way. In fact, she saw it yesterday. At Hermione's and Ron's wedding.

"I've seen it you know."

To the surprise of her companions on the table, Sybill spoke. "What do you mean?" It was Minerva who had found her voice first who asked.

"Seen the ministry official before she arrived." The woman in shabby robes said. "It is no use. Those two? They were meant to face the odds."

"What and who do you mean professor?" This time, it was Neville who asked. He couldn't quite wrap around his head the fact that his former professors are now his colleagues and that it was alright to address them by their given names.

Sybill Trelawney just looked at her colleagues funny. "No one can change one's fate you know. We can only take a detour but we'll still end at the same destination." She said as if it was common knowledge.

Neville and Madam Poppy just had to exchange glances at that. What ever does she mean by it? Can she not talk about important stuff like it was a complex formula in Arithmancy?

"I am afraid we will be facing dark times ahead once more." Sybill said, the twinkle in her eyes gone. "I cannot believe I'd live to see it happen trice in my lifetime."

"Sybill, did you have another prophecy!?" McGonagall gasped. "Prophecy?" The messenger of the fates asked. "Did I?"

"Weren't you talking about seeing one just now?" The headmistress couldn't help but ask for clarification. Surely the dark lord won't ressurect from the dead.

Sybill finally smiled again as she shook her head. "A detour." She said. "All will be well."

It would be fair to note, Neville Longbottom found it difficult to sleep that night.

***

She knew it wouldn't be long until people started sending her letters. Of course, she also expected them to be hate mails. And she wasn't wrong in thinking that way. Didn't need the brain of a genius to know that what she did was repulsive at best. Maybe not for her. But for everyone who fought for their survival in the war.

It's not like choosing a former death eater over a war hero was commonly acceptable. More so when said war hero got left by his wife to be on his wedding day. His wife to be! On his wedding day!

She deserved their hate. Somewhat. Although she didn't see anything wrong about making the choice she made. It's not like she made it for them. Selfish as it may seem, but how about _"Thank you Hermione for saving our saviors since first year"_? And maybe give their blessing to her and whoever she chose to be with.

She shook her head at the thought. Instead of receiving their gratitude, she now felt like she wanted to express her gratitude herself. The one thing she's thankful for at this very hour is Harry. He was in the living room of her flat. Recieving the hate mails for her.

Harry Potter would never have predicted for any of this to happen. He took Hermione back to her flat yesterday after making sure the Weasleys have gone. She went straight to her room and he didn't stop her. He'd been receiving her mails for her since then.

She would occasionally leave her room to eat. Burning letters as she chewed on her food. The last time she came out, she's finally changed her clothes. Harry was sure she's already fine then but he never pushed her to talk and let her get back in her room after lunch.

He did, however, found something else to do aside from burning her mails for her. Something she didn't ask him to do, but something he hoped she'll appreciate just the same. He's not happy doing it but if it would help, then it would be worth the hex he'll probably receive if she didn't approve of it.

So he sat. Sorting letters and burning what needs to be burned.  He also casted a silencing spell in case of howlers. There were a lot of those.

"Merlin, please let it be him." He muttered to himself when he heard a knock on the door.

If somebody told him there will come a time that he'd wish for the presence of Draco Malfoy, he'd have dueled them to the death. Be that as it may however, it's not like he can change Hermione's wards and grant Malfoy access to her flat by means of magic. So he sent him a mail instead and hoped the git -- he hoped it was the git at the door -- wasn't getting as many unwanted letters just as Hermione is. Otherwise, giving him her address would be for nothing.

"Potter."

Harry would never tell anyone just how glad he was hearing that voice.

***

For the first time in almost two years, Draco Malfoy finally reached her. Hermione must be so deep in thought she didn't even hear the door to her bedroom open. She sat by her study table, quill in hand and a parchment on her desk. It seemed to the two young men by the door that she had been writing for quite some time now, judging by the crumpled papers in the trash bin near her.

Harry looked sideways at the blonde wizard next to him, expecting the ferret to make a move. It alarmed him quite a bit to find Draco paler than what is acceptable. His light brows met forming a line and his lips thinned. It occured to Harry that it was probably a bad idea to call for the Slytherin. Draco's probably thinking the same thing he thought earlier. Hermione's hex.

But they're already here aren't they? Might as well receive their punishment. Without any more thought, Harry cleared his throat.

Obviously surprised by the sound she heard, Hermione looked over her shoulder to find her best friend and...Draco Malfoy. How is it possible that one moment her heart was beating normally, the next, it almost escaped her chest?

"Harry," she said, slowly standing up. Her bestfriend raised an eyebrow at her. She was quite a pleasant display for young men apparently as she was wearing just a white button up that reached her mid thigh. Harry was silently praying she's wearing short shorts at least. She didn't look like someone who had a disastrous wedding.

When Hermione didn't look like she intended to send them out with a curse -- she obviously wasn't properly clothed and Harry thought he just dug his own grave entering her room without preamble -- he decided it's about time he excused himself. "I'll just reheat the food." He said. "She hasn't had dinner yet." He added addressing Draco.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said. It was for sending him the address to Hermione's flat. Harry just shrugged in response before he left, closing the door behind him.

When the door shut, the silence that Hermione enjoyed earlier got heavier. She has been writing and rewriting a letter she intends to send to Draco but she didn't know where or how to begin. And now, he's standing just a few steps away from her.

He had been away for a long time, didn't even try to owl her at least once. She thought he forgot about her. And so she said "yes" when Ron proposed. Yet, there was not a time that she didn't remember him. In fact, he was the reason why she's supposed to be married on the fifth of June. It was the only way she can feel that he's still a part of her.

"Granger."

***

Merlin! It felt like he's waited his whole life to say it again. Granger. To him, it was more than a family name. It was his home. It still felt like home.

It took all his strength to collect himself to not look like a fool in front of her. Crying isn't really an option is it? Not when he's seeing her again after a long while.

Hermione need only to hear him before she closed their distance to wrap him in her arms. She stood on tip toes to reach his shoulders and burried her face into the crook of his neck. She had missed this. Missed him.

It didn't take a second for Draco to return the gesture. He also wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly so as to lessen the weight she had on her tipped toes.

He didn't know how he survived the year, the months, the days. He felt like dying not being able to be in close proximity to her like this. Maybe, just maybe, it's that feeling of dying that actually pushed him to fight and live.

No. He's not the type of person to say, "I'd die for you". He's too much of a Slytherin to have that way of thinking. Yet he was sure of one thing. He will fight for his life every waking day just so he can be with her.

So he endured. He endured the whole time he's away -- never trying to reach her because he was afraid he'd return to where she is and he'd neglect his work the moment she responds -- so that when he returned, he'll be the man she deserved. But then he read the news. She got engaged to Ronald Weasley.

It was a hard time for him. Again, he endured. He figured if she will be happy with that, then he should try to be happy with Astoria too. So he acquiesced with the engagement his parents made for him. He never forgot about her though. Not about Hermione.

When he came home though, he didn't have much will left in him to be happy. He knew she will be married on his birthday. Then, the Ministry sent him a letter about the newly implemented law. He took his chance.

Draco's reverie broke at the sound of her sobs. Pushing her gingerly off him, he set her firmly on her feet. He knew he had made her cry.

Seeing his worried expression, Hermione wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Took you long enough." She said with a small smile.

To his relief, Draco reached for her face to join her hands in wiping her tears dry. "I'm sorry." He said, returning her smile with his own. "I had a detour."


End file.
